


My Past Will Never Return Again (Just In a Different Form)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: Family Go [2]
Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Athena just wants a normal family, Gen, Instead she got a bunch of super-hero relatives and two villain parents, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mentions of Roman and Greek Deities, Wego is into t-shirt puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Plus technically speaking Wego was family, her aunt to be more specific. Athena wouldn't be surprised that the villainess never told her family about her "daughter" not that Athena could blame her. How can you explain that you made a robotic child with your mad scientist boss? It wouldn't even fit in a cheesy card that they give to expecting mothers at baby showers!Congrats, it's a robot!Athena meets a family member





	My Past Will Never Return Again (Just In a Different Form)

Athena, still going to school, still friends with Kim and Ron sat in their English class. Apparently, Mr. Barkin finally found a full-time teacher for the subject letting him teach history.

The woman had her back turned, she was pretty tall with dark hair falling down past her shoulder blades stopping to her back. She wore a navy blue blazer and black pants.

When she turned around Athena's eyes bulged out. Because in front of her was Shego, at least that's what the woman looked like. She could be Shego's doppelganger at best. The t-shirt she wore underneath the blazer was black that read: _A Woman's Place Is In The Revolution!_

Behind her, she wrote in big letters her full name.

 _ **Ms. Wendy Go** , _in black ink. Athena had to read it multiple times for it to sink in. This wasn't Shego... this was _Wego_! Shego's younger sister!

"Hello everyone," she said to the class. "My names is Ms. Go and I'll be your new English teacher."

* * *

"I'm telling you, that's _Shego's sibling_!" Athena said to her friends.

They were looking at her like she might have had a loose circuit fry in her brain. But it wasn't that, she was telling the truth. She remembered the bits of information Shego told her about her siblings and now here was one of them at her school. 

That was Shego's sister in the flesh, it was getting them to believe that Shego had siblings in the first place. Wasn't her fault that Shego never told anyone about her family.

"Athena," Kim Said. "If that's really her sister, then why is she here? She could be here to attack us." Ron nodded in agreement.

Athena bit her lip. Of course, they would think that without knowing the full truth. So she did something bold, she would confront their teacher... _tomorrow._

And so she did, early in the morning dragging her friends. They wanted the truth they were going to get it. Plus technically speaking Wego was family, her aunt to be more specific. Athena wouldn't be surprised that the villainess never told her family about her "daughter" not that Athena could blame her. How can you explain that you made a robotic child with your mad scientist boss? It wouldn't even fit in a cheesy card that they give to expecting mothers at baby showers!

 _Congrats, it's a robot!_ Not the best card at a baby shower, for sure.

They found Ms. Go in her class writing the schedule for today. They started **Lord Of The Flies** , today they would be going over the backstory and vocabulary words for the story before reading it.

"Ms. Go?" Athena cleared her voice, it sounded rather squeaky. Behind her, Kim steeled herself as if preparing for a fight.

The older woman, who was no more than in her mid to early twenties turned to look at her students. Today, her dark hair was in a messy bun, safely secured at the top of her head, some strands fell around her face, she was sporting a black leather jacket, blue jeans with black converse. As usual, a t-shirt was with witty words across her chest, this one read: _Viva La Pluto, F You!_

Ms. Go cocked her head before smiling warmly at the three students. "Hey guys, I was just finishing up on what we were doing in class. What's up?" She set the marker down and have them her full attention.

"Weren't you an author before teaching?" Athena asked. It was better to do it slowly, even it meant stalling like she was doing right now. Wendy nodded. "I was, decided that teaching was another passion I wanted to do besides writing books. Plus it's not that bad and could give me the next inspiration for a new book."

Athena had to say it now before she lost her cool. Now or never.

"I know your sister Shego."

That seemed to have stopped her in her tracks, wiping the smile off her face. Her brown eyes seemed to be piercing their souls as if trying to make sure they weren't joking. That would be a terrible joke in hindsight.

"We fight her," Ron said. Ms. Go pursed her lips before fiddling with the necklace she had on, one that Athena hadn't even seen before. It was black, leather material with the locket a silver color. It wasn't shipped into a heart, but a circle the size of a one dollar coin. "She's our enemy. You might have heard of us, we're Team Possible."

"Team _Possible_?"

Kim nodded. Ms. Go, her aunt shook her head.

"Haven't heard of you guys."

The older woman looked at them, more so at Athena. "You say you know my sister. How?"

Here it goes, she thought.

"She's my mom," She said out loud. "Sort of."

"I have a niece..." She trailed off before Wendy raised an eyebrow at them. _"Sort of?"_

Athena explained that she was, in fact, a robot and that's how Shego built her along with naming her. Wendy looked at Athena for a few moments before looking at Kim and Ron, silently giving them a look of _"Is-she-serious?"_ to which Kim and Ron nodded their heads slowly backing their friend's claims. She was about to speak, probably ask them a lot more questions when Athena dropped another surprise.

"Her name is Sasha, and she was part of Team Go." Wendy shut her mouth quickly, hearing an audible click. Athena stared straight ahead. "She left the team a long time ago, left you guys-"

The phone rang, Wendy quickly got it answering it. After a few minutes, she hung up before looking at them. It was in a clipped tone, "I have to go, some staff meeting. How about after school you guys meet me here and we can talk at my house? Let's call it a mission for you guys if anyone asks, got it?"

They nodded and with that, their English teacher left.

* * *

"So, this is where you live?" Ron asked. "It's nice Ms. Go."

"Thank you, Ron."

Wendy smiled at the young teen before offering him and his companions some of the food. Granted it was popcorn and some leftover potato chips but they didn't mind. Athena seemed rather nervous, it wasn't every day that you got to meet your aunt, who so happens to be your teacher.

Athena never realized how much her aunt's mannerisms were like Shego's it was uncanny so to speak.

Kim cleared her throat as Wendy sat down, her hair still messy, was now loose from its bun. This made her look so much like Shego, they were ready for Dr. Drakken to appear out of nowhere to drone about his latest evil scheme but it wasn't. Instead, they got a twenty-something looking woman that seemed to be hesitant and wary to open about her past, or maybe she was angry. Athena couldn't tell but what she could tell that talking about her siblings, it was a weight on the youngest of the Go siblings.

"Before you guys knew her as Shego," She started. "She was just Sasha Go, normal girl who one day got hit by a comet alongside her siblings. From then on, nothing was the same, we became a crime-fighting team that saved our home town from evildoers. At least that's what Henry used to tell us, or as the twins used to say, nag us. We were known as Team Go! named after the city we lived in at the time. Our aliases were part of our powers. Henry was known as Hercules or Hego. Miles and Sasha, The Giant and Vesta, also known as Migo and Shego, while I was known as Janus or Wego."

"But why the double names?" Athena asked.

"The Greek and Roman names were ones we used before the team split. Hego, Migo, Wego, those names that the media used for calling us, picked up on that considering we called each other that during battles so to not give away our real names. It just stuck after that but we're known better as Team Go. Those days it was simpler but they fought so much it was ridiculous. I thought they could get over it, we were just kids and then one day after Sasha turned twenty, she left. It was the biggest fight they ever had, both her and Henry looked like they were about to fight right there. He told her to leave and she did, I didn't even get to say goodbye, just brushed me off and left. I was eleven when I last saw her."

They stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She told them about her powers, which somewhat lifted her mood. Her power was duplication and a bit of power mimicry, which she explained was an ability she had that started growing around the time she hit puberty. But her main one was duplication which she demonstrated, the three teens staring at her in awe. After, she absorbed her 'twin'.

"So, Shego was once a good guy and left after fighting with her older brother to become a villain?" Kim said. "Do you think there's still good in her?"

Wendy looked at the redhead that reminded her of Henry a bit. "I'd like to believe so."

They talked about Athena's living situation, as she was currently living with Kim. "Why don't you stay with me? We are family and I'd like to get to know my niece." Athena said she'd think about it, even though her whole body language was screaming to jump with joy. Athena merely nodded eagerly.

They would make plans to have her stuff moved to Wendy's home. It felt like some weird dream, to live with her aunt.

* * *

It was a bit of life-changing how an entire week could be for her life. To find out that she had a niece and that her older sister built said niece, it was bizarre, to say the least. Wendy and Athena fixed up the guest room on Friday, converting it into Athena's room. She went to her games, cheering her niece alongside Ron. It was some normalcy that the young girl needed.

"Hey, Tia Wendy?" Athena asked one day.

They were lounging around the living room, Athena was building a science project that was due soon while Wendy was typing up her latest novel. She didn't look up but still acknowledged the teen by answering her, "Yeah?"

"What was Shego like?"

She stopped mid typing, finally looking at the girl.

"Well," She started. "Sasha was cool, in my eyes at least. Always was a good kid, a quick fighter. She always was quick to defend someone from a bully, especially if you were considered family to her. If you'd ask she could probably name some of the top songs from that old telenovela she used to watch as a teen, Rebelde. But knowing my sister she would deny it and probably punch you in the jaw. You remind me a bit of her actually."

Athena scrunched her face. in disbelief. "Nuh-uh, really?" Wendy nodded.

"Seriously kiddo. You might not be sharing blood with my sister but you picked up her mannerisms, like the eye-roll and the wit."

"Would you ever want to meet her again?" She asked quietly.

Wendy closed her eyes for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that question. In some part of her, the part that was the tiny little boy (before blossoming into a girl, later woman) would always say no. Sasha hurt them, leaving them heart-broken that day while the adult side argued that _maybe it was for the best and now they could see each other again..._

Instead, she answered the teen honestly.

"I'd like to but, the real question is would she want to meet me again?"

That one couldn't be answered, not without the person.

"Do you want to see family photos?" She asked her. Athena's mood brightened and after finding the old box full of albums, they sat on the couch as Wendy told Athena about her childhood through the pictures. 

She wasn't wrong that Athena reminded her of Sasha. Somehow Athena seemed to have picked up her older sister's mannerisms from the eye-roll, how she picked at her food, scrunched her face when she was trying to solve a problem that screamed Sasha. It was like having a piece of her sister here, just in a different _robotic_ form. 

They looked through the old albums, Wendy pointing out the people in there and figuring out from what year those pictures were taken. One of the pictures was of the four siblings, arms were thrown around one another, grinning. I must have been around her eighth birthday party, judging by how old the twins were and Henry in that picture. They looked happy as if they weren't a crime-fighting team nor a nuclear time bomb that would inevitably explode a few years later, leaving shrapnel in each other's hearts.

Later on, Wendy would contact one of her siblings, Miles and tell him about their niece. He would be shocked but would say that he wants to meet her. Henry... Her older brother would no doubt want to meet their niece but for now, Wendy would just have to take it in baby steps with introducing Athena to the family that her older sister left behind.

For now, she'll just try to figure out how to raise a robotic teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second installment of this series! Just for the lack of confusion for everyone, it will split pov from Athena to Wego, just making it clear for those. Also, the names for Team Go are ones that I made up. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment or kudos! enjoy the story! :3


End file.
